iMake Fireworks
by Skins USA Fan
Summary: Sam is alone on the 4th of July and Freddie comes over. What shall happen? ::Rated for; Teenage Hormones::


AN: Happy 4th Of July! I just wanted to do this one shot, I'll  
probably post the next chapter of iAm A Pretty Little Liar tomorrow,  
so, enjoy!

SAM'S POV:  
Forth of freakin' July.  
It's a holiday, yet, my mom decides she wants to go to Vegas, and how  
does she tell me?  
She just leaves a note, she was probably drunk when she wrote it.

'Dear Jammy,  
I'm going to Vegas, be back soon.  
Love,  
Mom'

I sighed, and tore up the note, not really caring to pick the pieces up.  
Carly was visiting some relative, so I couldn't go over to her house.  
What could I do today?  
Suddenly, I got a text.

'Freddie:  
Hey Sam, whatcha doing today?'

I texted the dork back.

'My mom ditched me and went to Vegas, so nothing.'

It took a while for Freddie to reply, so I pulled out a pack of ham  
and started eating.  
After I was done with about two paxks of ham, I heard a knock.  
I opened the door, sure enough, it was Fredlumps.  
He smirked at me, "Hello Puckett."  
I rolled my eyes, "What are you doing here?"  
He walked in, "Well, I told my mom about your mom so she said I could  
hang out over here today."  
"Really?" I stared at him, why would Freddie want to waste his day  
with me?  
He nodded, "Yeah, shall we go to your room?"  
I bit my lip, Frednub had never been in my room before, I was afraid  
he would tease me about it.  
"Uh, why don't we just in my living room?"  
He probably knew I didn't want him in my room.  
We sat down on the couch and I put on some horror movie.  
Freddie was trying to act all tough and not scream, I laughed at him.  
"Awe, is lwittle Fweddie scared?"  
He rolled his eyes, "Psh, I'm not."  
Then suddenly he screamed and burried his head into my shoulder.  
I smirked and pushed him off, "Whoa control yourself there, Mamma  
doesn't like being touched."  
He turned off the TV and smirked back at me, "Really Sam, Really?"  
I nodded, "Yes Fredgeek, REALLYYYY."  
He started leaning in a bit, and I started leaning in also, just as we  
were about to kiss he pulled away.  
"I see someone else can't control themselves."  
He winked at me, I growled and pinned him down.  
"Shut up Benson."  
"Make me Puckett."  
We started wrestling with each other, somehow we had ended up on the  
floor, but we were still wrestling.  
Freddie's phone started vibrating in his pocket, so I grabbed his  
phone and jumped off of him.

'Mom:  
Hey Freddie! How are you and Samantha doing? Did you put on your  
ointment? When will you be home? Did you take your anti-hormone pill?  
xoxo'

I giggled and Freddie quickly grabbed his phone and replied, he was  
blushing.  
"You take anti-hormonal pills?"  
He mumbled, "Well, yeah."  
I fell to the floor laughing, I almost stopped breathing.  
"SAM!" He groaned.  
I took a deep breath and got up slowly, smirking.  
"And do they work?" He stared at me.  
"Well, I'm not sure..."  
I got a idea, "Did you already take them?"  
He rolled his eyes, "Sam, why do you care?"  
I put a mysterious look on my face, "No reason."  
He smirked at got closer to me, "I think it's because you want me  
Puckett."  
I put my arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, "In your  
dreams."  
I felt him shiver, I smirked and started kissing down his neck,  
Frednub whimpered.  
He finally found his senses and pushed me off.  
"What the hell Sam?"  
I shrugged, "Just trying to annoy you."  
He quirked his eyebrow, trying to figure out if what I said was true.  
"Okay...Fireworks start in a hour."  
I suddenly remembered me and Freddie's first kiss, I have no idea why  
though.  
"How about we skip fireworks and make our own?"  
He stared at me, confused, "What do you me-"  
I cut him off with my lips, he smirked into the kiss.  
I pulled away and started kissing all over his face.  
He pulled back for a second, smirking.  
"I think you're the one who needs the anti-hormonal pills Puckett."  
I slapped him playfully then grabbed his hand and started to drag him  
out.  
"Where are we going?"  
I kept dragging him along with me.  
"To go see fireworks, even though they won't be as good as ours."  
He pulled me in for a quick peck, then continued walking.  
"So true."

AN: Sorry if it was suckish xD Please Review (;


End file.
